Naruto Jounin Saga
by BlueAndWhiteDragon
Summary: Naruto, Kiba, Ino, Hinata, Sakura, and Rock Lee decided to take up the responsibility of being team leaders for the newly graduated Genin. How will these new Genin leave their mark on the Hidden Leaf Village. R
1. Assigning Pupils

The following takes place 6 years after the start of Shippuden. Naruto, Sakura, Shikamaru, Hinata, Kiba, and Ino have become Jounin and started to have their own teams. Konoha has rebuilt a lot since Pain attacked. A new force threatens Konoha, will Naruto be enough to stop it or will he need help from 3 special people.

**Assigning Pupils**

Naruto, Sakura, Shikamaru, Hinata, Kiba, and Ino were waiting in the teacher's lounge of the Academy. They were going to meet their students for the first time, Naruto was the most excited. Shikamaru and Kiba were playing Shogi to pass the time; Ino and Sakura were having another argument. Hinata was blushing and twisting her hair, because she was sitting next to Naruto.

"Hurry up Iruka-sensai," muttered Naruto pacing up and down the room.

"Shut up Naruto, I'm sure Iruka is going as fast as he can," remarked Sakura.

"Checkmate, that's 17 in a row," said Shikamaru.

"Damn it, let's play a different game," replied Kiba rubbing the popped veins in his head.

**Inside Classroom 5-A**

A kid was staring out the window, watching a red leaf flutter in the breeze. He was tired of Iruka's lessons. He wanted to be outside more than anything. Iruka grabbed a piece of chalk and hurled it at the kid.

"Soren pay attention," yelled Iruka.

"Sorry Iruka-sensei," muttered Soren.

"Now if I can get back to what I was saying, I will now announce the teams…," said Iruka.

Iruka went down the list, organizing the teams, until he got to the last 2 teams.

"**Team 13**: Yuuka Nara, Daichi Monoka, and Riega Unate. **Team 14**: Soren Takuya, Naomi Yunii, and Toramaru Hibiki," said Iruka.

"Yay, I'm in the smart person team," cheered Soren.

"Damn it all," mumbled Toramaru facepalming himself.

"Be quiet Soren. Each group has two high passing students and one low passing student. You had the lowest passing score of all," explained Iruka.

Soren's enthusiasm quickly disappeared and he slammed his head on the desk. Naomi and Toramaru slammed their heads on their desks too.

"Alright, I wrote which training grounds you are to meet your new sensei on the chalkboard. Try not to be late," said Iruka.

The bell rang and the students left in a flash. Iruka left his room and entered the teacher's lounge.

"Finally, can we meet our students Iruka-sensei?" asked Naruto barely able to contain his enthusiasm.

"Tomorrow," answered Iruka.

"Oh come on, I've been waiting for an hour or so," whined Naruto.

Sakura pulled back her arm and smacked Naruto with all her strength. Kiba and Shikamaru jumped out of the way, as Naruto shot straight through the wall.

"I'm seriously tired of your whining Naruto," yelled Sakura.

Kiba and Shikamaru helped pull Naruto out of the wall as Iruka passed a sheet of paper to each of them.

"What are these for Iruka-sensei?" asked Ino.

"This'll tell you where to meet your students, and give you their names and their pictures," answered Iruka.

"Team 14: Soren Takuya, Naomi Yunii, and Toramaru Hibiki," muttered Naruto.

"Be careful Naruto, Soren is…um…difficult," explained Iruka.

"Oh please, how bad could my team be," said Naruto.

Naruto looked around and noticed Shikamaru didn't have a sheet of paper.

"Hey Shikamaru, why aren't you signing up for a team?" asked Naruto.

"Because I'm a Chuunin Exams Proctor, and being in charge of team is too much work," replied Shikamaru.

"Still lazy as ever," mumbled Naruto.

"Well it's getting late, you guys better get rested, it's gonna be big day tomorrow," said Iruka.

Naruto, Sakura, Ino, Shikamaru, Kiba, Hinata, and Ino left to go to their respective homes.

**Soren's House**

Soren walked onto the front porch of his house and opened the door. He walked in and noticed his little sister crawling on the floor. She had a pink ribbon in her black hair and she was just in her diaper. She sat up and spoke in her baby language.

"Nice to see you too Suyomi," said Soren lifting her up and taking her into the kitchen.

His mother was in the kitchen cooking dinner and his father was sitting at the table sharpening his kunai.

"Going on another ANBU mission again?" asked Soren.

"Yup, Lord Hokage asked me and my group especially," said Soren's father.

"But before you go, you have to eat my meal that can feed a small army," said Soren's mother laying out a big buffet to celebrate Soren passing.

"Thanks mother," replied Soren putting Suyomi in her high chair.

"So will Makoto join us for dinner," asked Soren's father.

"She put a note on her door saying she was out with her team on a Chuunin Mission," answered Soren's Mother.

"Typical, never telling anyone where she's going," mumbled Soren's father.

**Naomi's House**

Naomi lay on her bed reading her book; she was all alone in her house. Her mother worked late in the afternoon, her father was off on a Jounin mission, and her two older brothers were off on ANBU missions. She had to make dinner herself and do whatever until someone came home.

"Now that I'm on a team, I might have something to do during all this spare time," said Naomi as she drifted off to sleep.

**Toramaru's House**

Toramaru walked through the Uchiha Complex and entered his Grandfather's weapon shop right in front of the village wall. His grandfather was sleeping in his rocking chair, behind the counter. Toramaru walked into the back and saw his older brother making a new sword.

"Nice to see ya bro," said Toramaru's older brother.

"Yeah yeah," muttered Toramaru putting on his working gloves.

"What's the matter bro, you seem down…well more down than usual," stated his brother.

"Well Nando, I got stuck with Soren Takuya on my team," said Toramaru sticking a piece of steel in the fire.

"What's the matter with Soren?" asked Nando.

"He's a failure, he made the lowest passing score and I'm stuck on his team," replied Toramaru.

"Weird…his older sister is quite the kunoichi, you'd think he would be as good as her," said Nando to himself.

"This is a nightmare," scoffed Toramaru taking the steel out of the fire and forming it into a shuriken.

"You're just making it worse than it already is. Soren is your teammate now, fighting with him won't make things any better. Just try and be friends," replied Nando patting Toramaru on the back.

**Naruto's House**

Naruto was munching on a bowl of ramen, until Gamakichi appeared on Naruto's table. Naruto jumped back and spilled his ramen all over him.

"Hey there Naruto, long time no see," said Gamakichi.

"Thanks for ruining my dinner Gamakichi," replied Naruto shaking the noodles out of my hair.

"Sorry about that, but I heard you're going to be in charge of your own team. Following Jiraiya's example, eh," said Gamakichi.

"Not entirely," replied Naruto.

Naruto handed Gamakichi his info sheet.

"These students remind me of your old team," stated Gamakichi, "Soren looks like you, Naomi looks like Sakura, but Toramaru doesn't look like Sasuke at all".

"That's because Toramaru is wearing a bandana," replied Naruto.

"Well all I can say is good luck and goodnight, bye Naruto," said Gamakichi.

"Bye Gamakichi," replied Naruto

Gamakichi disappeared in a puff of smoke and left Naruto clean up his spilt ramen.

"I'm in for a weird ride," said Naruto looking over his sheet again.


	2. Team 14

**Team 14**

**Soren's House**

Soren sat up in his bed and scratched his eyes. He was excited for his first day of being part of Team 14. He jumped off of his bed and opened his closet. He put on his dark blue undershirt, red and white jacket, and his gray shorts. He grabbed his headband off his nightstand and tied it around his head. He tied his weapons pouch to his back right pocket. He slid over to the mirror and fixed his burning red hair.

"Soren, time for breakfast!" called Soren's mother from the kitchen downstairs.

Soren ran through the hallway and slid down the banister, into the kitchen. His mother was fixing some food on stove, while Suyomi was playing with a spoon on her high chair. There was an extra person at the table; it was a young woman with red hair, a tight black under suit, gray top armor, black pants, and a tattoo on her right shoulder.

"Morning Soren," said the young woman.

"Morning Makoto," replied Soren with a hint of confusion in his voice.

"I heard you passed, personally I'm kind of surprised," said Makoto getting up and rubbing Soren's hair.

"Where's father anyway?" asked Soren looking around the kitchen.

"His team showed up earlier and told him that Tsunade-Sama had upgraded their mission to an S-rank, and that they had to leave immediately," replied Makoto.

"Enough of that now and be prepared for **Mother Style- Giant Buffet Jutsu**," said Soren's mother as she placed all the food on the table.

Soren jumped into his chair and started gobbling down eggs and bacon.

**Naomi's House**

Naomi had her pink towel wrapped around her body as she stepped out of the shower. She walked to her room, stepped into her closet, and shut the door behind her. After a minute or two she walked back out. She had on a white shirt and a long purple skirt. Her white shirt had the Japanese symbol for "Rose" on it. She grabbed her headband from the top of the mirror and tied it around her waist. She then started brushing her long flowing blonde hair with a hand carved wooden comb that had a dragon and roses on it. She put her comb in her weapon's pouch and walked out of her room.

She tiptoed across the hallway, so she wouldn't wake up her older brothers and her father. She found her mother in the kitchen, which was unusual for this time in the morning. She was making herself some instant ramen.

"Mother what are you doing up," asked Naomi.

"Oh hi honey, I'm just a little hungry," replied Naomi's mother with tiredness in her voice.

"Well I'm off to meet my new sensei," said Naomi.

"Oh yeah, I'm sorry for not being here last night to congratulate you for passing, but I was swamped with errands from Tsunade-Sama," mumbled Naomi's mother as she sat down at the table and started eating her ramen.

"Don't worry mother, I know you have to work late," replied Naomi as she walked out the front door.

**Toramaru's House**

"Hey Toramaru, get up, it's time for you to get dressed and meet your sensei," said Nando poking Toramru's head.

Toramaru had fallen asleep in the workshop after making his the order of katanas and shurikens for the military. He used the work bench for a bed and a small rug for a blanket.

"What?" mumbled Toramaru.

"Look it's already 9:00, I'm sure Soren and Naomi are waiting for you" said Nando pulling Toramaru off the bench.

Toramaru dusted himself off and ran up to his room. He took off his academy clothes, opened his closet, and found his new set of clothes. He grabbed his white bandana and tied it over his jet black hair, he slid on his white undershirt with a blue streak across it, and on top of that he put on his dark green jacket. As he was putting on pants, his brother walked in holding something.

"I remember my first day of being part of a team, well anyway, I want you to have this," said Nando handing Toramaru a new sword.

The blade was roughly the length of his arm and the hilt was covered in white and blue cloth.

"Thank you Nando," replied Toramaru.

"Think of it as a graduation present," said Nando patting Toramaru on the back, "You also left this in the work room".

Nando handed Toramaru his Konoha headband. Toramaru tied his sword to his back and tied his headband around his shoulder. Now that Toramaru had everything, he ran out the front door, and onward to Training Grounds 71.

**Training Ground 71**

Naomi reached the gate of the training grounds and slid it open. Soren, Toramaru, and there sensei weren't even there yet; so she sat herself down on a tree stump and started reading a book she brought with her called "Beauty and the Tailed Beast". Toramaru ran into the training grounds as soon as Naomi reached chapter 2.

"You're late, you're lucky sensei wasn't here," said Naomi.

"Why isn't sensei here anyway?" asked Toramaru.

"…I don't know" replied

Soren ran into the training field and collapsed on the other tree stump.

"Sorry I'm late…wait a minute where's our sensei?" asked Soren.

Naomi and Toramaru just shrugged.

**Naruto's House**

Naruto was snoring loudly as Gamakichi jumped into his room.

"Naruto get up!" yelled Gamakitchi.

"Five more minutes…," mumbled Naruto turning in his bed.

Gamakichi grabbed Naruto's right leg and threw him off the bed. Naruto landed on the table, knocking off several bowls of instant ramen.

"What the hell Gamakichi!" yelled Naruto.

"Naruto get dressed, it's time for you to meet your new students," replied Gamakichi.

"What time is it anyway?" asked Naruto.

"10:00" replied Gamakichi.

Naruto immediately ran into his bathroom and started the shower.

"Idiot," muttered Gamakichi jumping out of Naruto's room.

Naruto finished his shower in a flash and opened his closet. He saw his old orange and black clothes, but they were ripped beyond repair. He grabbed his blue and orange shirt, black pants, and tied on his black and red cape. In the very back of his closet was a giant red and black scroll, he slid it out and strapped it to is back.

Naruto got up on his window sill and started jumping from roof top to roof top to find training ground 71.

**Training Ground 71**

"Hey Toramaru, do think Sakura Haruno is our teacher?" wondered Soren.

"Now I wouldn't actually mind that," replied Toramaru.

"Nice long pink hair" stated Soren.

"Nice voluptuous curves," stated Toramaru.

"And most of all giant br…" stated Soren and Toramaru until Naomi threw rocks at their heads.

"Is that all that you think about?" asked Naomi.

Before this awkward conversation could continue, Naruto appeared out of nowhere, standing on top of a tree. His red and black cape was flowing in the wind.

"Who the hell are you!" shouted Soren.

"I am Naruto Uzumaki, your new sensei," said Naruto jumped down from the tree.

Soren's and Tormaru's mood dropped, they wanted to have Sakura as their sensei. Naomi however was fine with having Naruto as a sensei, because she started blushing.

"About time you showed up, we've been waiting for an hour," said Soren.

"Shut up Soren. So sensei, what are we going to do today?" asked Naomi trying to hide her red cheeks.

(Crap I almost forgot about that!) thought Naruto.

"How about we start with you guys telling me your names, hobbies, your likes and dislikes, and your goals in life. Starting with you," said Naruto pointing at Soren.

"I'm Soren Takuya, my hobbies are setting things on fire and making own fire style techniques, I like chocolate covered strawberries, I dislike people who don't try, and one day I wanna beat Tsunade," said Soren.

Naomi and Toramaru were on the ground laughing.

"What!" yelled Soren.

"There's no way you can beat Tsunade," said Toramaru.

"Alright that's enough of that, how about you blue eyes," interrupted Naruto.

"Well my name is Naomi Yunii, my hobbies include dancing and reading, I love chocolate, I hate stupid people, and I wish to train under Tsunade-sama," said Naomi twirling a piece of her hair.

"And you call me the stupid one," uttered Soren.

"Calm down you two. Lastly you with the bandana," said Naruto.

"My name is Toramaru Hibiki, my hobby is working in my grandfather's weapon shop with my brother, I like ramen and swords, I dislike Soren, and my goal is to own the greatest sword ever made," said Toramaru.

(Great, I'm stuck with group of kids that might kill each other) thought Naruto.

"Sensei do you think we can do something exciting?" asked Soren eager to do something interesting.

"I'm actually with Soren on this, I'm really bored," added Naomi.

"Exciting eh…give me your headbands," said Naruto

Soren took his off his head, Naomi took hers off her waist, and Toramaru took his off his arm. All three of them handed their headbands to Naruto, and in a flash he disappeared.

"What the hell!" yelled Soren.

"Hey I worked hard for that headband," said Toramaru.

"If you guys want your headbands back, you're gonna have to defeat me. But if you can't defeat me by sunset, all of you will go back to the academy," said Naruto from a nearby tree.

"Seriously?" asked Naomi.

Soren formed several hand signs and blew a giant fireball at one of the trees.

"**Fire Style: FireBall Jutsu**," said Soren.

Naruto jumped from one of the trees and threw several kunais at Soren, Naomi, and Toramaru.

"These are real kunais," said Naomi picking one up and examining it.

"That's the point. Consider this your TRUE graduation exam. So basically come at me like you want to kill me," replied Naruto.

"Gladly," said Soren.

Soren made several hand signs and took a deep breath.

"**Fire Style: Dragon Meteor Shower**," said Soren.

Soren pointed his head up and blew several fireballs into the sky that spread out and landed on random spots on the ground. Soren unfortunately missed the tree that Naruto was in.

"Soren try using attacks that actually hit our sensei," uttered Toramaru.

As the smoke cleared across the field, ten Naruto clones ran through throwing a giant storm of shurikens. Toramaru slid in front of Soren and Naomi, swatting the shurikens away with his sword. Naomi made several handsigns and a big sphere of water rose out of a nearby pond.

"**Water Style: Miniature Pond Missile**," said Naomi.

The water sphere flew at Naruto, capturing all the incoming shurikens. Naruto and one of his clones made a small Rasengan. Naruto slammed the Rasengan into the water sphere and it exploded, sending shuriken shrapnel in every direction.

"What the hell did he just use?" asked Soren.

"I never seen an attack like that before," replied Naomi.

"He's definitely stronger than he looks," stated Toramaru taking out a shuriken that got lodged in his thigh.

Naruto was waiting for them to make another move, while he flipped a kunai up in the air repeatedly. Soren, Naomi, and Toramaru huddled up and tried to think up a clever strategy.

"How about both of you distract him and I go grab the headbands," said Soren.

"That not going to work," replied Toramaru.

"Why?" asked Soren.

"Sensei can make clones, so he can cover all sides of himself," answered Toramaru.

"…this is tough…," mumbled Soren thinking up another idea.

"How about me and Soren use our fire and water styles to make a cloud of steam, then you can run through and grab the headbands Toramaru," said Naomi.

"Sounds like a great idea to me," replied Soren.

"Great and all, but sensei might move while I'm inside the steam cloud, and my view will be restricted inside too," said Toramaru.

"Hmmm…that it true…," muttered Naomi.

They all heard a small metal clanging noise. Naomi looked back to see Naruto slowly getting closer to them.

"That's it, use the sound of the headband's metal plates hitting against each other to find sensei while in the steam cloud," said Naomi.

"This may actually work now," replied Toramaru.

They all broke from their huddle and took their positions. Soren blew a big fire ball and Naomi moved a stream of water towards it. They made a giant cloud of steam and Toramaru dashed into it listening for the metal clanks. Naruto moved out of the way, but Toramaru kept on his tail. Naruto slid out of cloud, but Toramaru slashed him with his sword; however Toramaru only managed to cut Naruto shirt. Naruto roundhouse kicked Toramaru in the chest and sent him sliding across the ground back to Naomi and Soren.

"Impressive, but not good enough," said Naruto.

Soren, Naomi, and Toramaru huddled up to come up with a better strategy.

"Let's keep this long to medium ranged," stated Toramaru rubbing his chest.

"Fair enough, but what can we do, he's a jonin and were genin," said Naomi.

"I have an idea," yelled Soren.

"Oh please share it with us," muttered Toramaru.

Soren whispered his plan to Naomi and Toramaru as Naruto watched from a relatively far distance. They broke from their huddle and took their new positions. Soren and Toramaru sat on the ground pretending to be tired, while Naomi walked up to Naruto. She batted her eyelashes and asked Naruto in a sweet voice.

"Please sensei, can I please have my headband back?" asked Naomi.

Naruto had a hard time resisting Naomi's plea, but ultimately didn't give it up.

"Asking nicely won't make me give to you," said Naruto.

"Aww really," replied Naomi batting her eyelashes again and making a small circle in the ground with one of her shoes.

Soren saw the cue and jumped up, he made several hand signs and used all his chakra up to blow a giant fireball.

"**Fire style: Fireball Jutsu**," said Soren.

The giant fireball flew across the ground, but Naomi back flipped over it in the nick of time. Naruto however was consumed by the giant fireball. Toramaru got up after the fireball hit Naruto and readied his sword, but he didn't move. The fire disappeared and they saw Naruto's burnt corpse on the ground.

"Oh dear god…Soren…you killed Naruto sensei," said Naomi.

Naomi and Toramaru were searching through the charred grass and burnt cloth. Soren hobbled over to them with a giant grin on his face.

"Wipe that smirk off your face!" yelled Naomi.

"You incinerated our sensei and possibly our headbands," added Toramaru.

Soren's face turned pale and his eyes widened in horror. They gathered up the ashes and burnt cloth into a little pile. Toramaru took off his bandana and placed it over his chest. Naomi slapped Soren on the back of his head.

"Not bad Soren, good thing you hit a clone, or else I'd be screwed," said Naruto from a nearby tree branch.

Soren, Toramaru, and Naomi turned around in shock.

"I'm still waiting guys, the sun sets in a few more hours," stated Naruto.

"Forget the plan, let's just rush him!" yelled Soren running as fast as he could towards Naruto.

Naomi and Toramaru followed close behind, throwing kunais and shurikens. Naruto disappeared in a cloud of smoke and appeared behind them.

"**Fire Style: Phoenix Flower Jutsu**," yelled Soren turning around and doing several handsigns.

Soren blew five fireballs towards Naruto, Naomi, and Toramaru. Naomi and Toramaru frantically jumped out of the way. Naruto slid left and right to avoid all the fireballs.

"Oh come on!" yelled Soren panting.

Naomi formed several hand signs and she blew out a big stream of water.

"**Water Style: Raging Geyser Burst**," said Naomi.

Naruto jumped above the burst of water. Toramaru jumped on Naomi's left shoulder and met Naruto in midair. Toramaru took out his sword and tried slashing Naruto repeatedly. Naruto pulled out one of kunais and blocked every single one of Toramaru's attacks. He then grabbed Toramaru's sword and started swinging it and Toramaru around. He launched Toramaru into some nearby bushes.

"Is this all you guys can do?" asked Naruto landing safely on the ground.

Soren and Toramaru were out for the count, but Naomi still had some energy left. She formed a set of hand signs and a giant sphere of water rose from the same pond from earlier.

"**Water Style: Miniature Pond Missile**," said Naomi as the sphere of water hurtled towards Naruto.

Naruto formed an incomplete rasengan to destroy the incoming sphere of water. Naruto pulled out a miniature summoning scroll and summoned a giant shuriken. Naomi was out of ideas and useful attacks, so she just raised her arms above her head.

"I surrender," muttered Naomi.

"What!" yelled Soren and Toramaru.

"Well that was easier than I thought," said Naruto as he threw the headbands back to Naomi, Soren, and Toramaru.

All three of them were confused at why they had their headbands back.

"Well you guys do have potential, and you did come up with some half decent plans, so you guys do have what it takes to become real ninjas," said Naruto.

"Yeah, I don't have to go back to the academy!" cheered Soren tying his headband back on his head.

Naomi tied hers around her waist again and Toramaru tied his back on his shoulder.

"Alright guys get some rest and meet me at the Hokage Tower, we'll go on our very first mission," said Naruto.

"Yay first mission!" cheered Soren.

Naruto left them and went back to his house. Soren, Naomi, and Toramaru did the same. Naruto strolled along street until he saw Kiba, Ino, and Shikamaru at Ichiraku Ramen, so ran over there and took a seat on an empty stool.

"Hey guys, how was your first day with your students," asked Naruto.

"It was awesome, my team is great," said Kiba.

"So are mine, but one of my students reminds me of a certain someone," stated Ino looking towards Shikamaru.

"Well my team has some real potential," said Naruto.

"Really I guess we'll see during the Chunnin Exams," replied Kiba.

"You guys won't have to wait that long, it's going to happen in a month and a half," interrupted Shikamaru.

"Fine than, let's see in a month and a half," said Naruto.

**Soren's house**

Soren was lying in his backyard resting from the immense chakra lose he had today.

"Afternoon Soren, it looks like your sensei kicked your ass," said Makoto as she walked out of the sliding door.

"He did, he's actually pretty strong," muttered Soren.

"Who is your sensei anyway?" asked Makoto.

"Naruto Uzumaki," replied Soren.

"The Hero of Konoha!" yelled Makoto.

"The what?" replied Soren.

"Come inside and I'll tell you," said Makoto.


	3. Grunt Work

**Grunt Work**

**Soren's House**

Soren jumped out of his bed and slid on his jacket. Soren put on his weapons pouch and ran out of his room. Soren ran into through kitchen to get a piece of toast and took off to the Hokage Tower.

"Bye Soren, don't fail your first mission" called Makoto from the front door as she watched Soren run towards the tower.

**Naomi's House**

Naomi stepped out of the shower and started combing her hair with her dragon comb. She dried her body off and slid on her skirt and shirt. She walked into the kitchen and saw her brothers chowing down on some rice and pork.

"Morning sis," said Naomi's oldest brother, Surogu.

"You look cheerful," added Naomi's older brother, Idoza.

"Morning you two, how were your missions?" asked Naomi.

"You wouldn't believe us even if we told you," said Surogu.

"Try me," replied Naomi sitting down at the table with eager ears.

**Toramaru's House**

Toramaru was out early in his backyard slashing a scarecrows to pieces. He ended his long combo by throwing his sword and as flew through the air it sliced the scarecrows head off. Nando was sitting on the back porch sipping on some tea and applauding whenever Toramaru destroyed a scarecrow.

"Nice work Toramaru, your Cresant Moon Cleaver is nearly perfect," stated Nando clapping slowly.

"How so Nando?" panted Toramaru.

"When you throw your sword, you need to throw it faster and harder. If you do that, your enemies won't be able to block your fatal special technique," explained Nando.

"Interesting," stated Toramaru grabbing his sword and examining it.

"Shouldn't you get ready to go meet your sensei at Hokage Tower?" questioned Nando taking another sip of his tea.

"Yes, see you whenever my mission is over," said Toramaru taking his backpack from the back porch.

**Naruto's House**

Naruto was sleeping soundly in his bed. His bedroom door slid open and someone slowly walked in. He was holding a bucket of water in hands and he threw it on Naruto.

"What the hell!" yelled Naruto sitting up in his bed and shaking his hair.

"Naruto you should be getting a move on to meet your students at the Hokage Tower," said Kakashi.

Naruto turned around and grabbed the clock off of his nightstand.

"8:00!" screamed Naruto.

Naruto ran inside his closet and threw his clothes on. He dashed out and jumped out of his window.

"Hey Naruto you forgot, your backpack!" yelled Kakashi.

Naruto jumped back into his house, grabbed his backpack from Kakashi, and continued on his way to Hokage Tower.

**Hokage Tower**

Soren and Toramaru were sitting by the door of the mission room. They saw Naomi running down the hallway with Naruto following close behind.

"About time you two, we've been waiting for an hour or so," said Soren.

"Well excuse me, I had to talk to my brothers," replied Naomi.

"Let's just go get our mission, before you two kill each other," interrupted Toramaru opening the door.

Team 14 walked inside the mission assignment room. Tsunade, Iruka, and two other advisors were sitting behind a table. Soren's mood dropped even further when he saw Tsunade.

"Hey Iruka," greeted Naruto.

"Naruto, how've you been?" asked Iruka.

"Pretty good, ready to get these guys on their first mission," said Naruto.

"Well let's not droll this out any longer let's get you guys going," replied Iruka searching through a stack of scrolls for ones marked with D's.

"Can we get a C mission Iruka sensei?" asked Soren.

"No, you start off on D's first, and then we'll see if you can handle a C," said Tsuande putting down the scroll she was reading.

"But…," replied Soren.

"Don't argue with me Soren, not in the mood!" yelled Tsunade slamming her arm through the table.

Soren, Naomi, and Toramaru hid behind Naruto and Iruka scooted slightly away from Tsunade. Iruka handed them 3 scrolls with D's and motioned for them to leave quickly.

"So what are our missions Toramaru?" asked Soren.

"…uh…pulling weeds, house repair, and catching a cat," replied Toramaru sadly.

"…really manual labor," groaned Naomi.

"…wished we had a C mission right now," mumbled Soren.

"Come on guys lighten up, after these missions, we can relax with some ramen," said Naruto trying to raise the teams morale.

"Sounds good with me," replied Toramaru.

"Alright then, let's roll," said Soren running off towards the location of their first mission.


End file.
